WO2005/007526 is directed to a hinged closure molded in a closed position which is suitable to be used with carbonized beverages. The closure comprises a hinge and a latching mechanism which is suitable to securely lock the closure such that it prevents unwanted opening. A seal is arranged on the inside and is in closed position sealingly engaged with a neck of a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,802 describes a closure molded in a closed position. The closure consists of a tubular base portion and a cap, whereby in a closed position the outer contour of the cap is within the interior contour of the base portion. The cap and the base portion are connected to each other in a single unit by a snap hinge comprising a main hinge connection. Extending from the snap hinge, cap and base portion are additionally connected together by a safety strap for tamper evidence. The closure is not suitable for beverages, especially beverages under internal pressure. The closure requires relatively a lot of space due to the fact, that the side walls are arranged at an angle (inclined) with respect to the closure base. A further disadvantage consists in the main hinge connection between the closure body and the lid which results in a significant limitation of the freedom of movement. The open position of the lid normally is at a 90° with respect to the closed position. This opening angle is insufficient for beverage closures.
EP1147054 relates to a closed extruded plastic closure with a closure body and a lid which are interconnected to each other by a snap hinge. The snap hinge comprises no main hinge connection and thereby achieves a very large opening angle beyond 180°. Tamper evidence means are foreseen which serve as original warranty seal. If required an active element and a counter element serve as locking mechanism and prevent unintentional opening of the closure.
JP2002370755A2 is directed to a tube container capable of reducing the contents remaining in its neck. The tube container comprises a tube main body and a hinge cap molded in open position which is attached to the neck of the tube main body. The hinge cap is formed from a lid main body and an upper lid that are integrated via a hinge. The lower part of the hinge cap is attached to the tube neck via a bayonet-type of locking (bayonet mount). Four L-shaped grooves are formed in the peripheral edges of the neck which interact with four corresponding projections in the base of the hinge cap. To lock the base of the closure on the neck, the projections are inserted into the L-shaped grooves, and then the base of the hinge cap is locked by a turn. However, the lid of the closure is not locked and thereby can be opened and closed without limitation.
US2004256347 of the same inventor is directed to a closure that is suitable for attachment to a container. The closure comprises a top part with a skirt and a support ring that is engageable with the end portion of a container. The support ring is hingedly connected to the skirt. The closure further comprises an annular sealing rib with a first vertical portion and a second portion that is arranged at an angle with respect to the first vertical portion. The second portion is such that during attachment of the closure with the end portion of the container, the end portion of the container contacts the second portion of the sealing rib and pushes it upwardly and at least towards the first portion so as to form a seal between the end portion of the container and the closure. The closure is described as being suitable for carbonized beverages causing internal pressure. One problem consists in that the closure does not securely hold onto the neck it is applied to such that leakage can not be prevented. A further problem consists in that the lid can not be sufficiently opened due to the fact that the closure and the supporting ring are interconnected by a short hinge only which significantly limits the freedom of movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,201 is directed to a closure assembly for a filler neck having a mouth and an inner mounting flange coupled thereto. The closure for the mouth of the filler neck is provided with a body and an inner retainer fixed to the body. The inner retainer has a rigid portion and a cantilevered flexible portion. Rotation of the closure initially causes the rigid portion of the retainer to engage the flange so that the closure member is retained by the flange and continued rotation causes the cantilevered flexible portion to be deflected axially downward with respect to the axis of rotation of the closure. The closure is secured into the filler neck by a bayonet-type of locking device (bayonet mount).
EP1618809 is directed to a one piece secure cap which is mountable to a bottle neck, by a plurality of sets of mounting elements, one of which comprises a cam providing axial movement of the cap when it is rotated around the bottle, and a bayonet-type fixation. One mounting element is mounted on the interior of the cap and the other on the exterior of the bottle neck.
A bayonet mount or bayonet connector is a reversible fastening mechanism which was originally used for the fixation of a knife or a dagger-shaped weapon designed to fit on or over the muzzle of a rifle barrel or similar weapon. A bayonet connector in general relies on mated surfaces with a male side with one or more pins or slots and a female receptor with matching slots. To couple the two surfaces, users are expected to align the pins on the male with the slots on the female and push the two together. Once the pins reach the end of the slot, the two surfaces are turned in opposite directions to guide the pin into a perpendicular slot that prevents it from being removed.